Project:Chat/Logs/07 November 2017
01:33:37 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:33:43 Hi 01:45:22 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:05:15 ... 02:30:05 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:46:26 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 02:46:41 TQCO 02:46:43 TACO 02:46:46 :D 02:46:49 Im making a new page 02:46:53 Thank god you sent messages 02:46:53 Okay 02:48:33 So 02:48:36 Hows life? 02:48:59 Decent. 02:49:40 I got something funny to say 02:49:48 okay. 02:49:51 One of my teachers gave me a Fidget Cube 02:49:59 Because I was doing the best in the class 02:50:06 Guess what the teacher also did. 02:50:10 ? 02:50:14 Gave me several F's that got me grounded. 02:50:20 Wow wh 02:50:22 y? 02:50:24 Why? 02:50:26 Idk 02:50:35 Did you do well on them? 02:50:54 Well 02:51:00 Did you think you did well on them? 02:51:44 Yes. 02:51:47 I did actually 02:51:51 I got my tests back 02:51:57 Straight 100's 02:52:01 Was your teacher at least punished for their actions? 02:52:10 No. 02:52:16 Oh. 02:52:16 Actually i take that back 02:52:25 ? 02:52:29 Well 02:52:34 Technically not 02:53:00 But a student drew... Well, something on her arm 02:53:12 What was it? 02:53:24 A P***s 02:53:33 I really don't want to say it .+. 02:53:35 Well. 02:53:47 Uhhh.... 02:53:49 Welp ok... 02:53:51 Although she deserved it in my book 02:53:53 Anyways 02:53:54 Yeah. 02:53:59 Concept:Elements of Harmony 02:54:43 Hey, um. 02:54:50 ? 02:54:59 Have you noticed the normal pages almost never get edited anymore? 02:55:06 Yes. 02:55:19 I like that :) 02:55:30 Why? 02:55:35 We morphed DW into DCoW 02:55:36 xED 02:55:40 * XD 02:55:40 Yeah I know. 02:55:47 So 02:55:54 We merged DW and DCoW 02:56:00 But we ended up with... 02:56:03 Just DCoW 02:56:15 and 70 in-game pages. 02:56:35 What if a returning user from the old times sees all of that stuff but isn't aware the merge happened? 02:56:44 Uhh 02:56:51 They'll go to Ursuul 02:56:57 or Mr. Mewshmallow 02:57:12 Okay 02:57:14 But then realize he is inactive so they'll go to Ursuuls wall 02:57:24 No. 02:57:29 Im talking about the OLD OLD times. 02:57:42 Back when Zathsu was the Wiki Owner. 02:57:55 Well then they'll go to Zathsu 02:58:01 Eh yeah. 02:58:02 Btw 02:58:03 Or try to go to ZathusTheMageV 02:58:10 but then find a Female ZTMV 02:58:14 Why is your tag on your profile "Fallen Staff" 02:58:37 Tags glitched 02:58:38 Did you resign or get demoted or something? 02:58:41 Oh what? 02:58:49 Im still Sentinal/Code Admin 02:58:54 But the tags are fucked 02:58:56 Okay. 02:59:11 sO 02:59:22 How do you like the Elements of Harmony? 02:59:23 bigSOOOOOO 02:59:26 Yeah! 02:59:30 its pretty good. 02:59:38 Its based off of My Little Pony 02:59:46 *Gets killed on the spot* 02:59:46 Oh ok. 03:00:03 Im a bit afraid to mention my likes 03:00:12 Because of people like El armadillo 03:00:15 But meh 03:00:19 Eh. 03:00:28 So 03:00:34 If people are hating on you for your likes just contact a staff. 03:00:36 Actuslly. 03:00:52 I am staff 03:00:54 Maybe people wouldn't even dare to hate on you since you're a Staff Member yourself. 03:01:04 Maybe 03:01:11 People used to pick on me 03:01:11 But yeah. 03:01:14 Play it safe. 03:01:17 Until i got Staff 03:01:20 Wait bigWHAT? 03:01:26 Then they just got banned 03:01:46 ok. 03:02:14 Prime examples are ItsNoobWikia (He Apologized), El Armadillo, Ozziene (Once), Teamerz (Multiple Times, never apologized), and more. 03:02:29 Welp. 03:02:33 Teamerz got demoted right? 03:02:35 ye 03:02:37 Or? 03:02:39 They listened. 03:02:42 Die he resign or? 03:02:45 Demoted 03:02:48 Did the higher demote him? 03:02:51 Oh for what? 03:02:55 Spamming lewds 03:03:00 I guess you're right. 03:03:22 The Admins represent our communitY 03:03:31 te 03:03:34 *Ye 03:04:02 ASo 03:04:04 And if a new user joined chat to see a Sex Roleplay 03:04:07 BY AN ADMIN 03:04:13 Wait 03:04:14 Yeah... 03:04:17 that happened once 03:04:20 They never edited 03:04:22 They just left 03:04:23 oh 03:04:26 Never came back 03:04:32 Who was the user? 03:04:41 I don't remember 03:04:43 ############ 03:04:49 But i know it began with a "Clayton" 03:04:58 They just left after they saw that 03:05:00 Anyways 03:05:01 k 03:05:01 RP? 03:05:08 Sure 03:05:14 here or MLG? 03:05:35 rainbow="0.1"MLG 03:05:37 aw 03:05:41 No rainbow :( 03:05:43 Rip 03:05:45 Commands are glitched also 03:06:23 Aw 03:07:16 Dangit TEM 03:07:32 Sry XD 03:07:50 It's fixed 03:09:01 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 03:11:30 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 03:11:39 !updatelogs 03:11:39 <Özün_Oldun> Captain Hayden: Logs updated (added ~92 to log page). 03:11:41 Hi 03:11:44 Hey 03:11:48 Concept:Elements of Harmony 03:12:08 Neat 03:12:24 I could see this being added as a nice bonus feature 03:12:34 Its based off of My Little Pony. 03:12:37 Awesome! Once again you dress to impress 03:12:40 LOL 03:12:46 Despite MLP's name, its actually a good show 03:12:50 xD 03:13:04 LOL omg 03:13:23 (I'm not afraid to admit im a Brony) 03:13:32 eh it's alright 03:13:39 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 03:13:39 (kek) 03:13:48 *posts on everyone's message wall* TACO'S A BRONY 03:13:51 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 03:13:58 Jk lol 03:14:01 Just do it x 03:14:04 (xd) 03:14:04 It's actually not that bad 03:14:06 (jk) 03:14:15 You kidding? I'd need like a bot 03:14:15 We can all agree on one thing... 03:14:25 bigTHE EMOJI MOVIE SUCKS 03:14:43 YESSSSSSS' 03:15:18 we need to protest to remove the emoji movie from existence 03:15:32 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 03:15:35 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 03:15:38 ITS IRREGAL 03:15:55 The Emoji Movie is Irregal 03:16:41 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 03:16:44 ded 03:16:56 ripperoni 03:17:06 alphag 03:17:15 pentagon 03:17:19 (greenpentagon) 03:17:24 (greensquare) 03:17:29 (greentriangle) 03:17:32 (defender) 03:17:52 Has anyone tried to create a pentagon nest by using emotes? 03:17:59 have they? 03:18:01 03:18:08 Mo 03:18:09 no 03:18:12 Lets do it 03:18:14 (pentagon) 03:18:16 no 03:18:20 y 03:18:24 (pentagon) (pentagon) (pentagon) (pentagon) (pentagon) 03:18:24 (pentagon) (pentagon) (pentagon) (pentagon) (pentagon) 03:18:24 (pentagon) (pentagon) (pentagon) (pentagon) (pentagon) 03:18:31 (alphapentagon) 03:18:34 There 03:18:39 :3 03:18:47 wait 03:18:54 (pentagon)(pentagon)(pentagon)(pentagon) 03:18:56 (pentagon)(pentagon) 03:19:04 (alphapentagon) 03:19:10 (pentagon)(pentagon)(pentagon)(pentagon)(pentagon) 03:19:12 tada 03:19:14 xD 03:19:39 (alpha hexagon) 03:19:46 NO AUTOCORRECT DONT PUT A SPACE 03:19:49 (skimmer_ 03:19:52 (skimmer) 03:19:52 (alpha hexagon) 03:19:55 (factory) 03:19:57 (alphahexagon) 03:19:59 (heavybob) 03:20:00 awww 03:21:35 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 03:21:40 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 03:25:50 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 03:26:01 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 03:27:15 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 03:29:46 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 03:31:33 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 03:32:47 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 03:33:39 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 03:38:42 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 03:44:24 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs